


Праведный Гнев

by Nadis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Ratings: PG, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. На Мерлина напал кандидат в рыцари. Артуру это не понравилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Праведный Гнев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Righteous Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377009) by [beren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Бета переводчика: Сара Джэй Рик

Если успеваешь заметить летящий в тебя кулак, это вовсе не значит, что можно от него увернуться. Мерлин выяснил это на свою беду, пока ждал Артура, чтобы спросить, не понадобится ли тому охотничья куртка в ближайшем будущем. В покоях принца произошел небольшой несчастный случай с горшочком мази, которую Мерлин пытался убрать. Если Артуру не хотелось отправляться на охоту, благоухая, как сад с ароматическими травами, требовались решительные меры.  
       Кулак принадлежал новому кандидату в рыцари, чье имя Мерлин не потрудился запомнить, так как почти не сомневался, что тот не продержится больше месяца. Он как раз уверился в этой мысли, когда кулак соприкоснулся с челюстью и отправил его в полет, лишая сознания.  
       Приходить в себя было неприятно.  
       Сперва он ощутил, как сильно болит лицо, а потом — какая стылая земля у него под спиной.  
       Середина зимы как-никак, а поле мерзлое.  
       В следующий миг Мерлин понял, что кто-то орет у него над ухом. Он не сразу сообразил, что это Артур, и что у него очень, очень сердитый голос. Мерлин медленно сел, тряся головой, чтобы в мозгах прояснилось. Рыцари не обращали на него внимание, но это не было таким уж оскорблением, ведь у них имелась очень веская причина: они полностью сосредоточились на престолонаследнике, и Мерлин понимал, почему.  
       Честно говоря, Артур выглядел как божественное создание, посланное из Авалона, чтобы отомстить за причиненное зло. Обидчик Мерлина лежал, распростершись на земле, кровь ручьем текла у него из носа и рассечённой губы, и он выглядел испуганным до смерти. Артур нависал над ним, волосы у него развевались на зимнем ветру, а на лице была написана такая ярость, что Мерлин испугался, как бы не дошло до убийства. Тут Артур взглянул на него, и они словно поняли друг друга каким-то образом.  
       — Убирайся отсюда, ублюдок, и никогда больше не возвращайся в Камелот, — сказал Артур холодно, опять сверля взглядом свою жертву, и в голосе у него весьма ясно послышалась угроза, — и если еще хоть раз тронешь одного из моих людей, я тебя убью.  
       Слово «моих» прозвучало очень решительно.  
       Затем Артур повернулся, словно окончательно выкинул несчастного из головы, и зашагал туда, где сидел его слуга, в изумлении смотревший на него. Мерлин никогда не видел Артура таким и хотя знал, что выглядит сейчас, наверное, как идиот, не мог перестать пялиться. Когда Артур предложил ему руку, он не сразу оказался в состоянии ее взять, настолько мысли отказывались собираться в кучу.  
       — У тебя взгляд рассеянный, — заявил Артур, осматривая его в почти деловой манере, — тебе надо к Гаюсу.  
       Мерлин не стал спорить, в конце концов, в ушах еще звенело. Несмотря на это, он начал осознавать, что видел только что мельком великого короля, которым когда-нибудь станет его принц. Артур повернулся к одному из рыцарей, и Мерлина охватило благоговение.  
       — Проследи, чтоб мерзавец покинул Камелот, — приказал Артур, наследный принц до мозга костей, — и возвращайся сюда. Я провожу Мерлина к Гаюсу, иначе кончится тем, что он свалится с ближайшей лестницы и сломает себе шею.  
       Последние слова он произнес небрежно, но не верилось, что они обманули хоть кого-то из рыцарей. По их глазам читалось, что Артур раскрылся больше, чем бы ему хотелось, а еще — что рыцари тоже прониклись благоговением, как и сам Мерлин. Они увидели то же, что и он, — будущее.  
       Когда Артур взял его за руку и повел обратно в замок, Мерлин пытался придумать, что бы такого сказать, но первый раз в жизни в голову ничего не приходило. Только когда они дошли до двора, которого не было видно с тренировочной площадки, он наконец подобрал слова.  
       — Спасибо, — сказал он просто, в кои-то веки именно то, что хотел.  
       Тогда Артур остановился, взглянул на Мерлина, но не стал отрицать, что все эти действия он совершил ради него. В мгновение ока Мерлина прижали спиной к стене, а Артур навис над ним, хотя вообще они были примерно одного роста.  
       — Я подумал... — пробормотал Артур, не так отчетливо, как раньше, и Мерлин молча ждал, когда тот найдет нужные слова. — Удар был в полную силу. Мерик разозлился, и он силен как бык. Я уж было подумал, что он тебя убил.  
       Вся ярость Артура начала обретать смысл, и Мерлин знал: окажись он на его месте — чувствовал бы то же самое. Их узы выходили за пределы тех, что обычно связывают принца и слугу, и даже друзей, и в этот миг это стало ясно как день. Когда Артур накинулся на него, он почти ждал этого. Целоваться было больно, потому что челюсть ещё пульсировала из-за удара, но он всё равно отвечал на поцелуй. Когда его губы нашли губы Артура, в голове промелькнуло, что теперь-то все встало на свои места, но Мерлин настолько сосредоточился на поцелуе, что одна за другой мысли вылетели у него из головы.  
       — В следующий раз, — еле слышно прошептал Артур, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, — уворачивайся.  
       Мерлин попытался усмехнуться, но было слишком больно. Слова — это одно. Он знал, что они означали на самом деле.  
       — Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил он, поскольку в его чувствах уже нельзя было усомниться.  
       На мгновение Артур опешил от неожиданности, а затем потащил Мерлина к Гаюсу, но что самое главное, он не стал ничего отрицать.  
         
        _Fin_


End file.
